


Stars

by ScorpioDemon



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Amedot Week, Comfort Food, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluff, Hanging Out, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 17:19:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18554284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpioDemon/pseuds/ScorpioDemon
Summary: Amethyst hangs out with Peridot for the day





	Stars

I lay on the couch,  staring at the ceiling.  Man,  why is it so boring here? I wonder what Peridot and Lapis are doing... I stand up and walk over to the warp pad.  Steven walks in from the front door.   
"Hey Amethyst"  
"Hey Steven"  
"Where are you going?" I shrug and warp to the feild that's closet to the barn. I make my way through the feild to the barn. The barn sounds quiet as I walk in. Then I hear Peridot's voice, making me jump a little at the unexpected loud.   
"Amethyst! Hey Amethyst! Hey!" Peridot runs up to me.   
"Hey p-dot, what are you doing?" I look around. "Wheres Lapis?"  
"She went out to get some things"   
"Wanna hang out?" She smiles at me excited.   
"Of coarse! What do you want to do?" I shrug.   
"Wanna go get donuts?"  
"Sure!" She looks blank.  "Whats a donut?" I laugh.   
"I'll show you" We walk beside each other as I lead the way to the Big Donut. I step up to the counter and ask for two donuts. A tall skinny human hands me a bag and I take it and start to walk out with Peridot.   
"Hey!  You didn't-!" The other employee nudges him with her elbow.   
"Its Amethyst, you really expect her to pay?" He grumbles something but doesn't say anything more to me. I hand Peridot a chocolate frosted donut as we sit on the dock. I point to her donut.   
"That's a donut" she stares at it.   
"What do I do with it?" I shove my donut entirely in my mouth.   
"You eat it"  
"Eat..." She sniffs it.   
"Come on! Try it!" She takes a bite of it.  "What do you think?" I swallow the rest of my donut.   
"I think...that this has no purpose"  
"No! About the donut" she shrugs. Well, she didn't say that she doesn't like it. I stare at the water and Peridot does too. The sun sinks completely. I lay down and stare at the stars. The blinking of their light soothes the nervousness I've been hiding.   
"Do you think lapis is wondering where I am?"  
"Maybe" I sit up again and look at her.  "You can go back if you want to"   
"N-no..." Her hand falls onto mine and we stare at our hands touching and then at each other. I can see her blushing even though its dark and I can feel my own cheeks get hot. "I wanna stay here." A small smile forms again. I sit a little closer to her and wrap my arm around her waist as we stare at the stars reflecting in the water. Peridot lays her head on my shoulder. I close my eyes, feeling my heart beat hard and listen to the sound of water lapping on the rocks, trying to calm down again. I feel Peridot's  lips against my cheek and my eyes open wide.   
"P-Peridot?" I stare at her.   
"Ye-Yes?" She's blushing bad,  making me smile.  
"Do you want to take a walk with me?" I stand up and help her up.  
"Ok" we walk together up the hill by the temple. Once at the top, I open the lighthouse door and walk inside, beckoning Peridot inside. "A-Amethyst, its dark! I can't see!" I grab her hand and carefully lead her up the lighthouse steps. I open the door to the top and we walk to the edge, looking at Beach City as the light moves behind us. I continue to hold her hand as we sit down and drape our legs over the edge, holding the bar with our other hand. I look at Peridot.  She's so beautiful, especially with the stars behind her. The bright light makes her outline glow against the dark sky making her look even more amazing. She notices me staring at her and I feel my cheeks go hot again. She smiles at me and we look at each other for a while, smiling.   
"Peri...." I lean forward towards her to where our faces our close together. She leans back a little at my sudden movement and I blush harder, turning away from her. Her hand turns my face back to her and she leans her face in close to mine. Her eyes are almost closed.   
"H-hey Amethyst..." I close my eyes.   
"Yeah...Peridot?" Her fingers slide into my hair and her lips connect with mine. I slowly wrap my arms around the back of her neck. She's pulls her lips off mine but keeps them close. We stare at each other, again.   
"Y-you had a p-piece of donut on y-your lip" I giggle.   
"Did it taste good?"  
"It tasted like....apples"  
"Its called apple fritter" she smiles.   
"Its good"  
"Want another taste?" Her smile gets bigger. I'll take that as a yes. I lean forward and press my lips to hers.  We pull our legs up from dangling in the air and Peridot sits in my lap with her legs wrapping around my back and her arms around my waist. She nips my top lip and parted her lips I'm guessing to apologize. I quickly slide my tongue into her mouth and smile as I see her eyes widen. Her tongue tangles with mine. I slowly pull away from the kiss after a few minutes or so and bury my face in her neck, smiling.   
"Amethyst...." I bite her neck,  looking for her sensitive spot. "Wha-what are you...nha" I continue to bite the same spot, leaving a dark spot on her neck. "Ah! Ow Amethyst, that hurts" I giggle and kiss her neck. "Mmm" I lean back and look at her.   
"Come on,  let's go somewhere else"

**Author's Note:**

> Characters belong to Rebecca Sugar and CartoonNetwork


End file.
